Some magnetic memories, such as a spin transfer torque random access memory (STTRAM), utilize a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) for switching and detection of the memory's magnetic state. As shown in FIG. 1, a MTJ consists of ferromagnetic (FM) layers 125, 127 and tunneling barrier 126 (e.g., MgO). The MTJ couples bit line (BL) 105 to selection switch 120 (e.g., transistor), word line (WL) 110, and sense line (SL) 115. Memory 100 is “read” by assessing the change of resistance (e.g., tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR)) for different relative magnetizations of FM layers 125, 127.
STTRAM is just one example of “beyond CMOS” technology (or “non-CMOS based” technology), which relates to devices and processes not entirely implemented with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) techniques. Beyond CMOS technology may rely on spin polarization (which concerns the degree to which the spin or intrinsic angular momentum of elementary particles is aligned with a given direction) and, more generally, spintronics (a branch of electronics concerning the intrinsic spin of an electron, its associated magnetic moment, and the electron's fundamental electronic charge). Spintronics devices may concern TMR, which uses quantum-mechanical tunneling of electrons through a thin insulator to separate ferromagnetic layers, and STT, where a current of spin polarized electrons may be used to control the magnetization direction of ferromagnetic electrodes.
Beyond CMOS devices include, for example, spintronics devices implemented in memory (e.g., 3 terminal STTRAM), spin logic devices (e.g., logic gates), tunnel field-effect transistors (TFETs), impact ionization MOS (IMOS) devices, nano-electro-mechanical switches (NEMS), negative common gate FETs, resonant tunneling diodes (RTD), single electron transistors (SET), spin FETs, nanomagnet logic (NML), domain wall logic, domain wall memory, and the like.